vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Devilman (Composite)
|-|Akira Fudo= |-|Devilman= Summary Akira Fudo (不動 明, Fudō Akira) is the human who becomes the eponymous Devilman. Originally passive and weak-willed, Akira was convinced by his friend Ryo Asuka to take in the demon Amon into him. Formally an albino humanoid from an unrecorded chapter of history, Amon was a warrior raised by the harpy-like Sirene tribe before he and the tribe's sole surviving member were employed as demon hunters under Lucifer. But when Lucifer declared his rebellion against heaven upon learning the truth of the demons, Amon was betrayed by his employer as he was force-fused with a dragon and a werewolf. This results in Amon's hatred towards Lucifer, now known as Satan, and motivated him to later assimilate an ancient demon of great power prior to being contained. When Amon was placed inside Akira's body, the human's pure heart allowed him to maintain his sense of self while Amon was buried within his host's subconscious. As the first Devilman, Akira made it his goal to protect humanity from the hordes of demons raising after centuries of hiding to wipe out the human race. But as Akira slowly descends to despair from the trials and tribulations that heavily effect him, it enables Amon to slowly take control of his host body as Armageddon draws near. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly 8-A | At least 5-B, likely far higher Name: "Demon Lord of War", "Devilman", "Hero Amon", "Slayer of Gods", "Strongest Demon", Akira Fudo, Amon Origin: Devilman Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Demon, Angel, Devilman, Other side of Satan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All his senses is far superior to human), High hand-to-hand combat skills, Weapon Mastery, Fear Inducement, Charismatic Persuasion, Aura, Time Paradox Immunity (Can seemingly mess with the past without any consequences), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation (Can casually erase people's memory), Mind Manipulation (Can see and hear people's thoughts), Precognition (Can anticipate danger in battle), Energy Blasts (He can fire energy blasts from his mouth, eyes, hands, etc. Some of them are even invisible) | Same as before but appears to be far stronger, along with the ability to survive in the vacuum of space, and has Body Control (Can use every part of his body as a weapon), Shapeshifting (Can freely reshape the form of his body), Transformation (Can modify his body by absorbing energy from opponents), Instantaneous Teleportation, Time Travel (Can go back in time), Interdimensional Travel (Can casually travel between various dimensions), Flight, Giant form, Forcefield Creation, Life Manipulation (Can raise the dead), Healing, Ice Manipulation (Can create ice), Fire Manipulation (Has shown the ability to breathe and shoot fire), Electricity Manipulation (Devilman can shoot thin bolts of electricity from his antenna, hands and much more powerful from his whole body), Light Manipulation (Is able to use rays of light from his hands and also from his whole body to burn things), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blast at a time), Weather Manipulation (Can freely summon a tornado, create a lightning storm and much more), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves), Sound Manipulation (Can create sonic waves), Invulnerability with Devil Shine (Absolutely immune to any enemy attacks, when using this ability), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (Can exist regardless of any physical body or form, as long as he retains his own will), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 and 8. Exists independently from normal life or death, as long as he retains his own will. As an idea, as long as idea that is "Amon", still exists, he cannot truly die), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Recovered after God erased the existence of all life on earth, recreating the world of genesis in the process), Matter Manipulation (Can сhange the shape of objects via molecular control), Creation (Can freely create organic or inorganic matter via control of the molecular field), Transmutation (Can casually change the shape of any inorganic objects or living beings), Space-Time Manipulation (Can create and sustain tears in space and time), Durability Negation with many of his abilities, Resurrection Negation (Can obliterate life in such a way that it cannot be restored), BFR (Can lock his enemies in Hell or in the past), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Able to absorb energy in battle to increase his own power), Power Absorption (Able to absorb the abilities and powers of the enemy, threatening even the beings of divine origin), Adaptation (Can adapt to enemy attacks during a battle), Statistics Amplification (Able to raise his statistics during fights by absorbing energy from opponents), Limited Power Nullification (Able to temporarily nullify an enemy's powers by absorbing their energy), Limited Hellfire Manipulation (Freely uses it only in Hell), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Warned about how dark the manga plot was going to be and knows that it is fiction), Acausality (Exists in only single point of time, not having any past or future selves, remembered his memories after universe was rewritten), Soul Manipulation (He has the ability to hit souls and enter into them), Possession (Demons have the ability to possess humans), Astral Projection, Earth Manipulation (Able to summon earthquakes), Limited Invisibility (Only when he is just a will), Illusion Creation (He can create very realistic illusions that can even even be felt), Power Bestowal (He gave his avatars strength and additional abilities), Fusionism (He can fuse with other people), Duplication (Duplicated himself to three separate entities), Portal Creation (Created and sustained a time portal), Self-Resurrection (Capable of resurrecting by possession, seems to have extra life for both Akira and Amon), Absorption (Absorbed a demon after she entered his soul), Dream Manipulation (Able to create dreams for other people), Multiple Personalities (Jacks are separate entities just like Akira and Amon), Heat Manipulation (Able to increase his temperatures or his surroundings), Biological Manipulation (Managed to affect the bodies of the humans who used him, he is also able to bond with their cells on an atomic level), Limited Empathic Manipulation (Can drive humans emotional after being absorbed by them), Attack Reflection (Able to create a barrier that reflects certain type of attacks), Conceptual Existence (He is a living, personified idea made up by the imagination of humans), Limited Reality Warping (Only when he's in hell), High Resistance to Pain (Can survive lethal injuries and fight even with fatal wounds, without needing to heal from it), Heat (Devilman has withstood the scorching temperatures of lava unscathed), Fire Manipulation (Absolutely immune to attacks of this type), Hellfire Manipulation (While in Hell Akira had no problems withstanding attacks of this type), Radiation Manipulation (He withstood nuclear explosions without any repercussions whatsoever), Electricity Manipulation (He didn't get affected by the Skull King's lightning attacks), Illusion Creation (Can see through very convincing illusions), Mind Manipulation (Satan, who casually erased the memories of the whole Earth, can't do the same to Akira), Space-Time changes (Attacks powerful enough to warp the entire earth didn't work on him), Reality Warping (Managed to ignore both Hades, Satan and likely even God's reality warping), Telepathy (He didn't know that he was subconsciously resisting telepathy until he was reminded of it), Precognition (His future cannot be seen, even by a powerful telepaths), Fate Manipulation (He defied the events within a time loop and created a new temporal axis with a new history), Telekinesis (He was not affected by attacks from a very powerful telekinetic), Absorption (Demons cannot be absorbed by the ones who are weaker than them or have weaker will, and even if they're absorbed they can regain control over time), Sealing (Broke several methods of sealing, some of them are even from God himself), Death Manipulation (Hades couldn't kill him and was scared despite having complete control over death), Biological Manipulation (In Devilman Saga, he is nothing but an armor), Power Absorption (Demons' powers cannot be absorbed by the ones who are weaker than them), Life Manipulation (He isn't technically alive), Vibration Manipulation (Tanked Vulva's powerful shockwaves), Physics Manipulation (He isn't bound by common sense of 3-D space), Transmutation (Upscaling from weaker demons, who can stop themselves from "merging"), Void Manipulation (Able to exist in Netherworld for millions of years, a nothingness where time doesn't flow), Existence Erasure (God exiled the demons instead even after he denied their form and existence in the physical world), Portal Creation (Treated portals sucking him like they are nothing), Unconventional Resistance to Possession (By killing their bodies, he can kill anyone who has entered him, his soul has countless monsters within that kill anyone who enter) and Soul Manipulation (His soul is so hellish that it can possibly kill those who interfere with it. It is also as big as a moon, growing larger day by day) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Stronger than demons that can produce this much energy), possibly Multi-City Block level | Planet level+ '''(Fought Satan, who destroyed the moon), likely '''far higher (His greater feats are too vague to give him a higher tier). Most of his attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with opponents at these speed) | FTL (Able to dodge Satan's attacks which travel at 1.2c) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely Class 10, possibly higher | Class G (Overpowered Jinmen, who is strong enough to lift a large city) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly Multi-City Block Class | Planet Class+, likely far higher Durability: At least Building level, likely Multi-City Block level | Planet level+ (Took direct hits from Satan), likely far higher. Regeneration, Immortality and Non-Corporeal true nature make him very difficult to kill Stamina: Fairly Large | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, far higher with projectiles | Interdimensional (Casually destroyed the Hell barrier) Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Average | Extremely High (Demonstrates a full knowledge about structure of Heaven and Hell) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Absorption: **Achieved a new transformation by absorbing Hades' powers. **Absorbed Great Mazinger's power into himself. *Durability: **Tanked enough nuclear bombs to evaporate the Atlantic Ocean. **Survived an attack that warped space and time. *Powers: **Has arm blades that he often uses to cut demons apart. **Casually shatters things with telekinesis while angry. **As long as Akira remembers his powers, he can use them. **Akira can use Amon's full power without losing himself. **Has shown the ability to breathe fire. **Grew to a size dwarfing mountains, to match Jinmen. **Grew large enough to easy crush Great Mazinger with his fist. **His fights can tear holes in dimensions. **Can travel through space and time. **Can freely summon a tornado. **Can creates a lightning storm. **Can teleport wherever he wants. **Sees through an illusion. **Uses a sonic scream. **Can sense battle and danger. **In a possible future, melted the planet. **Uses telepathy to enter someone's heart. **Being in the past he was able to interact with it. **Could obliterate life and it cannot be restored. *Regeneration: **Fully regenerated after being blasted by a Great Mazinger. **Amon regenerated after Satan melted half of his body. *Skill: **Defeated all of the forces of Hades. **Slaughtered demons without turning into Devilman. *Strength: **Ripped out Great Mazinger's engine. **Ripped a Hydra apart after being eaten by it. Key: Human | Amon, Devilman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devilman Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Bikers Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Book Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Game Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Giants Category:Good Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Knife Users Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Negation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Orphans Category:OVA Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Villain Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Werewolves Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5